Attack on Fiction
by Cassie McCormick
Summary: Eren cogió un resfriado, y Jean, Armin y Mikasa se ofrecieron a contarle un cuento para que se sintiera mejor. Claro que, si mejor implicaba ser asesinado en cada historia, causaba un efecto contraproducente. "Estúpida ficción". *Hints Eremika & Aruani; Crack.*


**Renuncia**: todo de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Eren sabía que algo raro andaba ocurriendo, debido a la inusual calma cerca del distrito Trost. Al principio sospesó la posibilidad de que los esfuerzos de la humanidad por vencer a los Titanes por fin comenzaban a dar frutos ** **—** **claro que, aquello suponía mucha idiotez de su parte, más de la permitida en un protagonista de manga Shonen** **—, pero descartó la idea con rapidez y alejándose de su puesto de guardia Eren se fue acercando a la muralla, observando minuciosamente cada rotura o imperfección en ella. Transcurridos unos minutos donde el silencio pareció asentarse, y decidiendo que andaba imaginando cosas, Eren dio la vuelta. Listo para dormir un día más, y soñar con su adorado Sargento, aquel que le pegaba sin esperar nada a cambio.**

**No había dado ni un paso aún cuando sucedió. Cuando la humanidad recibió el horrible recordatorio —por tercera vez— de que se vivía bajo el temor de los Titanes, resguardándose en la prisión conocida como Muros** **.**

**Porque gracias a su obvia ineptitud, y en andar pensando nuevas maneras de ignorar a la mujer más magnífica, más bella, más perfecta: Mikasa; Eren no notó el rayo de luz que brotaba del cielo y caía del otro lado, así como al enorme Titán de sesenta metros que se alzaba, estudiando el terreno, preparándose para efectuar el «golpe de gracia». Hasta que llegó a la cabaña, lo vio, y por entonces ya era muy tarde, para él, para todos. El Titán Colosal pateó el muro, de nuevo, destrozando las cercanías.**

**Eren quiso llegar hasta su equipo de maniobras, atacar y derrotar, y podría haberlo logrado, de no ser porque una gigantesca roca ** **—** **la misma que había cargado para sellar Trost** **—** ** voló en el aire, lenta muy lentamente, con una gracia envidiable, y lo aplastó. Cuando el ataque terminó y la humanidad logró vencer a los monstruosos come hombres, gracias al increíblemente apuesto y genial novato Jean, Mikasa se hallaba destrozada, metafóricamente hablando.**

— **Estoy destrozada.**

**No podía aceptar que el inepto y desagradecido de Eren hubiera muerto, así sin más, sin darle la más mínima oportunidad de sincerarse respecto a sus sentimientos.**

— **No puedo aceptar que Eren muriera, entiendo que fuese inepto pero… no para tanto.**

**Y se sintió débil, pequeña, necesitada. Muy sola.**

— **Soy tan débil y pequeña…y todo eso.**

**Jean la miraba desde una distancia prudente, mientras recibía elogios de parte de Armin y el comandante Erwin le otorgaba la medalla al valor, junto con el puesto de Vice-Comandante de las Tropas de Exploración. Supo que debía hablar con ella, darle su apoyo. Así que entre la gente que lo felicitaba se abrió paso, colocando una mano en el hombro de Mikasa.**

—**Sé que será duro, pero puedes seguir adelante… conmigo —susurró con voz de terciopelo**** e hincándose a su altura. Mikasa creyó ver una estela de polvo de ángeles cubriéndolos a ambos y un rayo de esperanza iluminando a Jean, nunca había visto tanta magnificencia****—****. No soy Eren ****—****gracias a Dios****— no obstante, y si me lo permites, seré tu nueva familia, el padre de nuestros muchos hijos.**

**Mikasa tomó las manos de Jean, inclinándose hacia sus labios, cerrando los ojos, temerosa. Y Jean también se inclinó, después de confirmar que el aliento seguía fresco en él.**

— **Al diablo con Eren —dijo Mikasa, con su larguísimo cabello danzando en la brisa— siempre te he amado a ti, siempre fuiste tú Jean… tus ojos de avellana, tu cabello rebelde, tu…**

— ¡Cara de caballo! —Gritó Eren con irritación, interrumpiendo a Jean, que se tambaleó de la silla y cayó de sentón en el suelo. Éste lo miró furioso, pero Eren simplemente lo ignoró, concentrándose en el libro que había sostenido hasta hace poco—. Esas son puras mentiras.

— Son verdades —corrigió Jean, y tras vacilar un poco, añadió—: verdades alteradas. Creí que ya lo habías aceptado como parte de ti mismo, idiota.

Eren apretó los labios con fuerza.

— Ve a decirle tus "verdades alteradas" a quien le importe. ¡Yo no soy inepto, ni desconsiderado! —Miró a Mikasa, sentada en la misma cama que él, quien mantenía la mirada en el techo, con expresión adormilada—. ¿Mikasa, verdad que no intento ignorarte, verdad que no hago que el Sargento me lastime porque yo lo disfrute?

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza, parecía que iba a darle la razón, pero el tiempo avanzaba y Mikasa seguía sin soltar palabra alguna.

— ¡Mikasa!

— Yo sé que no lo haces a propósito —dijo al fin— simplemente no puedo competir con los pectorales del enano…

Consumido por la vergüenza, y sin un argumento favorable, Eren escondió la cabeza con la sábana, procurando esconder su intenso rubor y las lagrimillas que habían comenzando a escapársele. Él no era ningún quejica. No estaba llorando «ni nada parecido». Tampoco hacía enojar a Levi adrede. Ni quería alejar a Mikasa. Todo había sido culpa del imbécil de Jean, se dijo. Después de todo, Jean se había auto invitado al enterarse de que había pescado un resfriado y debía mantener reposo para burlarse de él, y al parecer, contarle historias de horror. ¿Qué se creía?

— Eren, no es para tanto. Jean sólo intentaba hacerte un favor… —desde el suelo Jean miró a Mikasa con una boba sonrisa, parecía estarle rezando— que obviamente no funcionó. Lo mejor habría sido que permaneciera en su litera, con todos esos horribles dibujos que se parecen un montón a mí —Jean dejó de sonreír, abriendo la mandíbula, con un grito que nunca daría.

Su expresión causaba tanta gracia que Eren, volviendo a asomarse, se rió abiertamente de él. Siendo víctima de muchas maldiciones en idiomas desconocidos.

— Bueno, ya me quedó claro que no aprecian a un talentoso artista aunque lo tengan a menos de tres metros de ustedes —continuó Jean, ceñudo— ¿por qué no me enseñan cómo se narra un cuento, eh?

Eren y Mikasa compartieron una mirada, esa clase de mirada, la de no sé un carajo lo que tratas de decirme. Afortunadamente Armin decidió intervenir, tras haber permanecido callado todo ese tiempo, admirando una carta perfumada entre sus manos. La carta era de Annie, o más bien, para ella. Todavía no se animaba a entregársela.

— Yo puedo contarle una historia a Eren —alzó la vista, tímido—. No es la gran cosa pero… al menos no te asesino de buenas a primeras como Jean —volvió a mirar la hoja de papel—. No, que digo, soy un inútil, un cobarde. Tal vez debería acomodarme en un plato de ensalada y esperar a que me coman.

Mikasa lo atrajo hacia ella, alzando su rostro para quedar frente a frente.

— Armin… no te voy a dejar atrás.

— Somos un equipo —añadió Eren, con el semblante serio, aunque cansado por la gripe— si uno fracasa en la literatura, los tres fracasamos. Si uno triunfa, los tres triunfamos ¿vale?

Mientras Armin lloraba para sus adentros por tener unos amigos tan increíbles (en su opinión) Jean había vuelto a acomodarse en una de las sillas del cuarto, sintiéndose sumamente incómodo. Por alguna razón presentía que hacía mal cuarteto, que sobraba allí. Eso, o que los tres eran más raros de lo esperado. Una banda de sentimentales masoquistas.

— Ejem —tosió sin disimulo— ¿y el cuento?

— Ah sí —Armin se irguió, apartándose de Mikasa y poniendo una expresión pensativa—. Haber, creo que éste puede funcionar.

**Nunca había llovido tanto en todos los años desde que Eren, Mikasa y Armin habían ingresado al entrenamiento hasta ese día. Parecía que se inundarían las murallas y todos sus habitantes quedarían flotando a la deriva, entre penas y desesperación. La atmósfera era perfecta para ponerse a llorar, rememorando camas cálidas, o chocolate caliente preparado por una madre amorosa. Y la mayoría de los reclutas eso hacía eso, lloraba en secreto. Excepto Eren, porque él nunca de los jamases lloraba.**

— **Eren, ¿por qué lloras? ****—****Preguntó Mikasa, bastante seria. Como siempre. Eren sacudió la cabeza, de un lado a otro, ofendido.**

— **¡Qué dices, no estoy llorando! El agua se me ha metido en los ojos, por casualidad ****—****al ver que la mentira no surtía el efecto deseado Eren probó otra táctica****—**** y también estoy empapado, necesito calor o moriré de una pulmonía…**

**En un movimiento veloz Mikasa lo abrazó, una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios, junto a un notable sonrojo.**

— **Yo te cuidaré Eren, no te preocupes por nada. Si estás a mi lado, puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti…**

— **Deja eso ****—****suplicó apenado****—****. No necesito que me cuides, no soy tu bebé.**

**Mikasa no respondió, sabía qué tan inútil sería hacerle ver que en realidad sí parecía un bebé. No el suyo, por supuesto. Pero sí uno que se frustraba por casi cualquier nimiedad. Se limitó a abrazarlo, segura de que pasarían dos mil años antes de que Eren le permitiera estar tan cerca de él. A su lado, Armin admiraba el paisaje, ligeramente celoso. Garabateaba sin parar lo que sería la solución a la hambruna mundial, cuando de repente alguien gritó a lo lejos:**

— **¡Titán a la vista!**

**Y con sus rápidos reflejos calculó la distancia promedio, cogiendo su equipo de maniobras y lanzándose al ataque, sólo para descubrir horrorizado el baño de sangre que acaecía frente a él, con manos y piernas mutiladas decorando el pavimento. Los Titanes se abrían paso sin premura y entre el caos, se hallaba Annie. Annie había sido el origen del grito, y era ella, quien, a su vez, intentaba frenarlos mientras llegaban los refuerzos, entre ellos un entusiasmado Eren, que sin pensarlo mucho se transformó en Titán y comenzó a patear cabezas.**

**Jean, en un intento desesperado por atraer la atención de Mikasa, que protegía a Eren, se dejó atrapar por un Titán. Y éste se lo comió. Todos lo recordarían como el tonto que se sacrificó en pos del amor universal… por un minuto, luego se olvidarían de él. Como sea, Armin había decidido ayudar a Annie, porque aunque aparentara ser todo fortaleza era una chica. Para su mala suerte el agua cayendo le impedía ubicarla con exactitud.**

**Y la batalla continuaba con crueldad, quitando vida, tras vida. Hasta que el Sargento Levi descendió del cielo, y también murió.**

**Y luego lo siguió Mikasa, y luego Eren, y cuando no quedaron más soldados y Armin encontró a Annie, sola, decidieron saltar desde un barranco. Con la promesa, oculta en lo más profundo de sus corazones, de que los verían a todos… en su siguiente vida. Tiñendo el suelo en bermellón.**

— No entiendo esa fascinación que siente la gente por matarme —admitió Eren, rompiendo el breve silencio.

Jean entrecerró los ojos, como ido, intentando entender la historia de Armin. En específico, una parte. ¿Acaso había dicho que moriría siendo un don nadie, sin el cariño de Mikasa, de verdad? Por otra parte, Mikasa observaba con atención a Armin, que se removía inquieto.

— Así que tienes instintos psicopáticos, y todos terminamos muertos, lindo —dijo Jean.

— Pero todos vamos a morir, es la naturaleza —arguyó Armin, Mikasa le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza, comprendiendo.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero… pero… ¿de verdad era necesario todo ese romance empalagoso entre Mikasa y el idiota? No pudiste… ¿otorgarme un poco de felicidad ficticia, convirtiéndome en su pareja…?

— No. Armin nunca dice mentiras.

Ante el comentario de Mikasa Jean prefirió desistir. No tenía caso ya. Pateó la pared, un par de veces, pese a la insistencia de Armin porque se tranquilizara, que no era para tanto y que, como amigo de la infancia, conocía muy bien a Eren y sus sentimientos. Jean le ordenó que se callara.

— Oigan, ¡hay un enfermo en el cuarto! —Eren estornudó con violencia y se cubrió otro tanto con la sábana—. ¿Podría alguien contar una historia donde no termine muerto, por favor? Estoy harto, si quisiera oír algo horrible iría con Hanji-san a escuchar sus anécdotas de disección.

Tanto Jean como Armin permanecieron en silencio. Mikasa acarició su bufanda, distraída.

— Yo tengo una historia donde no mueres, Eren. Se llama "La muerte de los protagonistas es un cliché absurdo, combátelo".

— Mikasa, no me refería a eso, yo…

— O, "la primera vez de Eren" —al pensar en ello, sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín. Igual que las de los demás presentes—. Todo inició por uno de los tantos porno escondidos del capitán Erwin… Eren se sentía realmente cachondo y sin darme una explicación me arrastró a la alacena de la cocina…

— ¡Mikasa, eso no es cierto! Y-y-yo, _agh_, el porno no era del capitán Erwin.

— Claro que sí, su nombre estaba escrito en la parte posterior.

— ¡Qué no, y en primer lugar esas cosas no se cuentan! —Regañó Eren, con el rostro ardiendo—. Eso es mentira, Mikasa miente —aseguró a Armin y Jean. Ambos lo miraron con sospecha. Eso nadie te lo cree.

— En realidad sí tengo una historia —en los ojos de Mikasa apareció un brillo curioso, aunque mantenía los labios en una línea recta y no mostraba ninguna emoción en particular parecía excitada. Eren se hizo una idea de cuál sería la trama, esperó estar equivocado.

**Había una vez un enano muy engreído que se creía la maravilla del mundo, se llamaba Levi, y era el Sargento de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Levi era muy guapo, enormemente guapo comparado con su deplorable estatura, que se debía a su particular rechazo a la leche. Pero además de guapo, Levi era un sádico patán de boca sucia.**

**Desde su primer encuentro, Levi aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se le presentara para maltratar al pobre e indefenso de Eren, quien por ser de menor rango, no podía hacer más que aceptar el abuso sin replicar. Eren respetaba a Levi, pero también le temía. Y comprendía que todos le imitaban, porque el enano era intimidante.**

— **¡Vuelvan al trabajo, cerdos ineptos! ****—****Ordenaba con su voz de ogro. Y una vez que ubicaba a Eren le daba una interminable lista de deberes por hacer. Eren los cumplía al pie de la letra, no tenía opción. Afortunadamente tenía a Mikasa. Mikasa había jurado protegerlo desde que eran niños, y ella cumplía sus promesas. Por desgracia, no podía desobedecer a Levi. Por lo que su reino del terror y malas palabras duró un buen rato.**

**Hasta que un día en una de las tantas misiones, mientras el enano presumía de sus habilidades para matar Titanes, uno de ellos lo pisó por ser tan pequeño. Y Eren y Mikasa pudieron vivir felices el resto de su vida, juntos.**

— El Fin.

Con cierto orgullo Mikasa se tendió en la cama con Eren, destilaba una descarada aura de felicidad por cada poro de su piel, sintiéndose la persona más dichosa del planeta. Eren suspiró, resignado. Ni siquiera entendía por qué la sorpresa, si ya sabía desde un principio que Mikasa inventaría algo así. Con la gripe haciendo de las suyas el cansancio comenzó a vencerlo, y sin nada que hacer (o porque Mikasa andaba fantaseando en ve a saber dónde) Eren le acarició con delicadeza el cabello.

— Bueno…, no terminé como un cadáver.

— No cantes victoria, lo serás si no paran ya su onda de "eres todo lo que tengo, mi amor" —masculló Jean en voz baja, chirriando su dentadura. Armin se compadeció de él, más no dijo nada, andaba más ocupado en idear una forma no vergonzosa de entregarle la carta a Annie al día siguiente.

"Querida Annie: eres realmente preciosa y yo… yo soy yo."

— **Armin, gracias a esta carta me he dado cuenta de que quiero vivir contigo en una casita cerca del mar —se sinceró Annie, sin mirarlo.**

**Armin la cogió entre sus brazos, dubitativo, temiendo que Annie se rompiera ante la menor caricia de su parte.**

— **Todo lo que tú desees, te concederé todo, porque no eres una mala persona.**

— Una última historia, y me voy a dormir —la fantasía de Armin se vio desecha por culpa de Eren. A juzgar por su apariencia no mantendría los párpados abiertos más de cinco minutos. Mikasa había caído dormida hace rato, siempre abrazada a él. Armin los miró con cariño y aunque tenía la historia perfecta, esta vez sin asesinatos masivos y suicidios románticos, alguien se le adelantó:

**Erase una vez un grupo de mocosos despiertos a altas horas de la noche, diciendo tonterías de mocosos, hasta que vino el Sargento que no podía descansar porque tenía el sueño ligero y con una breve amenaza los hizo callar. «Cierren la maldita boca, o serán el desayuno de un montón de carne de quince metros» advirtió. Y como los mocosos, excepto Eren y Mikasa, quienes ya estaban dormidos, muy acurrucaditos y haciendo lo que los otros dos debían; prefirieron seguir contando estupideces, el Sargento los dejó a la intemperie donde murieron de frío y hambre. Entonces el Sargento pudo descansar, y supo que nunca se había sentido tan feliz.**

Levi les lanzó una última mirada de muerte a Armin y Jean, vio con resignación a Eren que balbuceaba entre sueños «…yo te protegeré Mikasa…» y a la aludida, y sin despedirse se fue, cerrando con un brusco portazo.

De un segundo a otro los dos chicos ya estaban en sus respectivas literas, nerviosos.

— P… podemos pasarnos todo el día inventando historias, pero nadie mejor que el Sargento para la oratoria ¿no? —susurró Armin.

— Al diablo con la filosofía y la narrativa y los géneros, de ahora en adelante seré un soldado que no aspira a más de lo que la realidad puede ofrecer.

**OMAKE.**

Arrastrando pesadamente los pies y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza Levi llegó a su cuarto, que con sólo mirarlo alejaba la suciedad. Iba a tirarse en su cómodo y limpio colchón, sin embargo, un montón de ruidos en la habitación adjunta lo distrajeron. Preguntándose internamente: _qué diablos sucede ahora_, Levi se asomó, encontrándose a Erwin removiendo entre todas sus cosas. Al verse descubierto Erwin alzó una ceja con suma tranquilidad.

— Creo que he perdido las revistas de anatomía que le guardaba a Hanji.

—…estupendo —respondió Levi, y volvió a su cama.


End file.
